Reapers Sacrifice
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Grace needed to get her chicken pox shot but she was scared. So Reaper took one for the team and helped her through it by going through it himself.


Reapers Sacrifice

" But Danno, shots hurt and I don't like the doctors" Grace whined as Steve drove them to the pediatrics office.

"I know Monkey. But you need your chicken pox shot, the school said si. Plus me and Uncle Steve and Reaper will be there the whole time" Danny said looking back at the Rottweiler sitting in the seat and then e looked at her brown puppy dogs eye " cute, but those aren't going to work this time"

Steve chuckled in the front seat "It's going to be ok Gracie. I had to get alot of shots when I was in the Seals and they don't hurt as much as you think"

"Can Reaper come in with us?" Grace asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

Steve just looked at Danny who sighed and said "Fine. Good thing he's a police dog or he wouldn't be able to come anywhere with us"

They got out of the truck, Steve out Reapers K9 vest on and took Gracie's hand as they walked into the doctors office.

Danny walked up to the desk and checked them in. The nurse handed him a clipboard of forms, a pen, and told him to have a seat and fill them out. They sat down in the waiting room where there was only one other parent there with a little girl who Grace went to talk with. Danny finished the paperwork and took it to the counter then sat back down and took Graces hand as they waited.

"Grace Williams." The nurse called from the door. When Steve got up with Danny, the nurse said "Family only."

"He is family" Danny said as the nurse looked at him and Steve side by side "He's my partner"

"Oh ok" The nurse flashed them a smile and walked back into the office with Steve, Danny, Grace and Reaper following behind. She walked them to a room with bright yellow walls and a wallpaper border of brightly colored flowers "The doctor will be here in a minute"

Steve stood against the wall while Grace sat on the stool and threw her arms around Reapers neck hugging him tightly. Steve saw how scared she was and had a good idea.

"Gracie, what if Reaper got a shot with you?" Steve bent down in front of Gracie and asked her.

"But I don't want Reaper to be scared too" Grace said as she squeezed Reaper tighter.

"He won't be scared, he's a police dog and he loves you so he doesn't want you to be scared either" Steve said as he stroked her hair.

"Ok" Grace said "What kind of shot is he going to get?"

"I don't know. We'll ask the doctor" Steve said as he stood back up and Danny squeezed his hand.

The doctor came in with a tray with the chicken pox shot, an alcohol swab and a band-aid. Before he could say anything though Steve stepped up, talked to the doctor in a quiet voice and they stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey Doc, we're with Five-0 and that's my partners little girl. Shes really scared and thats our K9 unit, her best friend. We would really appreciate it if I could have a syringe with water or something in it to inject into his scruff so she doesn't feel as scared." Steve explained as the doctor stepped outside and closed the door.

"Sure thing. This will be a first for me but anything to help her feel less scared" the doctor said and he walked over to an office pulled out a syringe and filled it with water from a vial. He came back and handed it to Steve.

"Thank you" Steve said as he took it and walked back into the room.

"Ok Grace, are you ready? I'm going to give Reaper a shot at the same time" Steve said.

The doctor picked up Graces arm, rubbed alcohol on it. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and just looked straight at Reaper as Steve stuck the syringe in his scruff and he didn't even flinch.

"All done" the doctor said as he got up and threw the needle in the disposable container. He dabbed away the spot of blood and put the band-aid over her arm.

"it didn't even hurt!" She said. Then she hugged Reaper and said "Is he ok Uncle Steve?"

Steve smiled and patted the dogs head "He's fine. You did great!" he picked her up and hugged her. Danny stood on his tiptoes and whispered in Steve's ear "Thanks babe"

"I love her just as much as you do but there is something you can do to repay me" Steve said and grinned at Danny.

Danny caught the tone in Steve's voice, laughed and said "I'm sure there is"


End file.
